Hormones
by True Loathing
Summary: She whispered under her breath, “Pervert.” he caught it. “I'm not a pervert. Just a misunderstood genius.” he said, smirking done at her. NatsumeXMikan, High School life. CHAPTER 2: The Date IS UP!
1. The Perverted Flame Caster

Hormones  
Chapter 1: The Perverted Flame-Caster  
This anime has been disclaimed.

"I hate this game! It doesn't make any sense!" the blond growled, glaring at the game-boy with pure hatred. He turned it off in fury, his friend smirking in victory. The two boys were silent for the longest of time until the bell for the first class of the day started. They tossed their cups in a nearby trashcan, the blond looking somewhat sick.

"If you don't like it, Luca, you don't have to do it." the seventeen-year old said, pushing his raven locks from his blood-colored eyes. He smirked at his friend's grateful face. _I never imagined Luca to be able to beat me at Bloody Roar. He's not like me, no matter how much he wish--_

His thoughts was interrupted by a loud laugh from somewhere to the right of him. He glanced to the side and saw a girl and her friend. Both his age. The first girl he saw caught his attention instantly. Her curves were perfect. The school uniform she wore clung to her body like a snake constricting its prey. Her brunette locks were pulled back in a high ponytail, keeping them out of her chocolate eyes. No matter her beauty, his eyes fell toward her skirt. It was a little too short. If only he was behind her, then he may have been able to peek. Oh. Perverted thoughts. He had told Luca he would try to stop. Well hell, a habit he had since he was ten was hard to break!

"Natsume. What are you looking at?" Damn. Luca had snapped him out of his wonderfully perverted thoughts of that girl he had never seen before.

"Nothing." Natsume said, suddenly feeling the heat raising in his face. He increased his pace slightly. Damn lustful feelings.

**&**

Natsume and Luca were one of the first to get to the class room. They entered and sat in the back. Natsume pulled out his manga, putting his feet up on his desk. His usual posture. He had sat like that ever since he had entered the academy. Luca calmly waited for class to start. It was a very uneventful class, in educational terms, since Narumi taught it. But the antics of their classmates always kept them entertained.

"Ah! Sakura-san! Imai-san!" Luca suddenly exclaimed next to him. Natsume looked up. The same to girls from before entered. Although his eyes were on this Sakura. Who was she? And wow, did she have a nice, large chest. He looked away quickly, not wanting to ruin his cool demeanor.

"Hello, Luca-pyon!" this Sakura person said. Natsume felt his heart skip a beat when she began walking toward them. She sat down besides him and he tensed. She pulled a small handbag from her book bag and opened it. Natsume couldn't help but peek into it secretly over his manga.

A wallet, student ID, some round things wrapped in plastic(he couldn't figure out what they were or what they were for from just glancing at them.), more of those things but they were square and larger, makeup, pens, a cell phone, and mp3. Everything was jumbled inside of it, he wondered how she would anything. She pulled a ball-point pen from it, zipped it shut, put it back in her book bag and pulled out a note book that was decorated with random doodles and phrases. He figured most of them were song lyrics.

He closed his manga, keeping his forefinger between the pages so he wouldn't loose his place.

"Yo, Big Boobs." he grunted calmly, catching the girl's attention quickly. She looked up from her notebook and looked at him. She looked down at herself. Her face became very red. She squealed and crossed her arms over her chest, turning to face him defensively.

"You pervert, Natsume!"

Natsume wondered how she knew his name but pushed the fact out of his mind, "What's your name?"

The girl blinked at him, "I've been in this class for nearly a week and you still don't know my name? How cold-hearted."

They stared at each other for a long moment. Natsume, being a major pervert, had to use all his will power not to jump on her. She just looked so delicious. When Luca spoke, he was snapped from his perverted thoughts yet again.

"You'll have to forgive Natsume. He was sleeping in class most of the time the past couple days, Sakura-san." Natsume looked around at his friend and glared, "Natsume, her name is Sakura Mikan."

"Un..." Natsume grunted, "What'll be her nickname I wonder."

"Nickname?"

Luca chuckled, "Natsume gives nicknames to all the girls, expect Imai-san, he couldn't think of a name for her." he leaned back on his seat, stroking a white rabbit that had just jumped onto his lap.

"Oh! Its so cute!" Mikan cried, smiling toward the rabbit.

"You wanna pet him?" Luca asked. Natsume felt a little ignored.

"Sure!" she said, reaching over Natsume to touch the rabbit. Natsume found this a perfect chance. He quickly slithered his arms around her waist while her guard was down. Her face went red as he licked her neck. She squealed loudly and pushed away, tripping over her feet as she fell away from the desk. Her skirt rose up slightly, but it was enough for Natsume to be able to see her undergarments perfectly.

"Polka-Dots? You're so childish." he smirked.

Her face became even redder, if it were possible, "Perverted flame-caster!" she screamed, jumping to her feet. Everyone in the room looked around at them, even the emotionless Hotaru, who's eyes darted from Mikan to Natsume, and finally settling on Luca, who held his breath because of her intense gaze.

**&**

Mikan wouldn't talk to him. He talked to her all the time, trying to catch her attention by saying her nickname. At least it seemed to make her madder. Did that count as a reaction? What ever, he was going to make her talk to him, eventually. All she did that day was doodle, not even paying attention when one of their teacher's were talking to them, like he was. Luca had pointed out that he had seemed like that had switched academic personalities for that day, since Natsume was the one usually slacking off and Mikan was the one to snap to attention. Not that Natsume would know. He had just noticed her today, after all.

After class, he and Luca, who was very reluctant, followed Mikan, Hotaru, and their two other friends, Anna and Nonoko. Natsume listened carefully to the conversation about what had happened between he and Mikan earlier.

"Mikan, are you still mad at Natsume-san?" Nonoko asked, swinging a twig between her fingers.

Mikan growled, stomping her foot, "He's perverted and stupid!"

"What was it like to be in a guy's arms?" Anna asked dreamily.

"Its not _that _great," Mikan mumbled, "especially when the guy is perverted. Ugh. He gets on my nerves!" she kicked the dirt on the path.

Natsume stared. He didn't regret what he had done, and being perverted wasn't a bad thing. It just didn't look good on a job resume. Luca looked bored to tears.

"Natsume, why are you so interested in her?" he asked, frowning.

"I am not!" Natsume growled, shooting Luca an icy glare that would freeze the entire world, although the blond didn't look fazed at all as they stared at each other. Natsume looked back at the four girls, "I just wanna know why she won't talk to me. Most girls are drooling over you and I!"

"Maybe its because you _licked_ her." Luca suggested, coolly.

Natsume shrugged, "Maybe. I want to teach her a lesson, though. No one ignores Hyuuga Natsume and goes unpunished."

Luca sighed, "You're a real idiot. I'm tired, I'm going back to the housing department." he punched the Natsume's arm softly before pivoting around and heading toward the High School living departments. He left Natsume standing there, pondering how he would get back at Polka-Dot.

That night, Natsume cornered Mikan in the dinning hall, standing tall and proud. Too bad she was also. Damn, she was so stubborn. Most of the girls in the area would die to be her and would be falling in his arms at the moment he had trapped them. Speaking of which, all his fan girls were glaring at Mikan. She seemed to ignore them all.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" she snapped, and then she whispered under her breath, "Pervert." he caught it.

"I'm not a pervert. Just a misunderstood genius." he said, smirking done at her.

"I hate you."

"Perfect, then you'll go out on a date with me."

Mikan grabbed his collar and pulled his head down to her eye level, "Sure, in a hell's chance I will."

"Ah, come on. You said you hated me. Why not try to fall in love with me?"

Mikan simply gaped at his request. He smirked, "Central Town, tomorrow after school. Let's meet at the bus stop." Natsume left her looking flabbergasted.

**&**

**Hahaha. How was that for a first chapter? I originally made Natsume and Luca smoking instead of playing on game boys, but I felt that it wasn't a very good idea for drugs to be in the academy. How the hell would they have gotten there in the first place? Hahaha. That's it for now. The next chapter, The Date, will be out sooner or later. Hopefully sooner than later. Happy reading! -smiles-**


	2. The Date

Hormones

Chapter 2: The Date

This anime has been disclaimed.

Mikan was standing there, shivering. She had been stupid in choosing her attire. It didn't help that she only had skirts and shorts, anyway. But Mikan had made sure to wear clothes that were not revealing. White shorts that reached her knees, a baby-blue tee-shirt, and a pink jacket that hid her cleavage from the prying eyes of her _date_.

It was the middle of Autumn and that's why she was shivering. It wasn't the growing dread of spending time with that idiot Natsume. The attractive jerk would be here any minute, high and mighty with all his perverted pride. And his smell of the rain mixed with ashes, the scent tickled her nose pleasantly. He'd be here, his crimson eyes shining brightly and his dark hair waving at her in the breeze. She blushed at her thoughts of him.

He's a pervert, I hate him. But then why am I going out on a date with him? Damn. He's a pervert, but a smoking hot pervert. Maybe I should give him a chance. All he did was lick me. But! My skin is really sensitive! Something out of the blue like that had made me feel weird! She buried her face in one hand, keeping her head tilted down as if the sun was blinding her, _What kind of weird though?_

"Hey, Polka-Dots." she heard Natsume say. Her head snapped up and she stared at him for a moment. He had on his usual emotionless face on, standing only a foot away from her. She could almost feel his breath on her skin. Her sensitive skin. She slowly began to feel herself falling into his trance.

Mikan jumped away from him, a tinge of red appearing on her cheeks, "L-lets get on the bus!" she stuttered. She boarded it quickly and sat in the back. Natsume had followed her and sat down in the seat next to her. Mikan hid her blush under her bangs.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked.

Mikan looked out the window, avoiding his gaze, "You want the truth or a lie?"

Natsume rolled his eyes at the back of her head, "The truth, you idiot."

The brunette hesitated before whispering, "I've never been alone with a guy before."

Natsume frowned, "Don't lie, Ugly."

Mikan shook her head, quite calmly. Although she bit back on a retort that would have made a sailor blush, "Its not a lie."

"You've never been on a date before?"

"Do play dates count?"

"No."

"Then no."

Natsume rolled his eyes, "You're pathetic."

Mikan looked around at him and glared.

"Is this guy bothering you?" a tall man, older then both of them, asked. Her was handsome and kind looking. And Mikan was a cute, dense, little girl who didn't know that she shouldn't talk to strangers.

"Ah, yes, kind Sir, he is."

"No, I'm not," Natsume suddenly said, growling at the man. He slung his arm around Mikan's shoulders unexpectedly. A blush splattered her face like paint on a canvas, "can't I tease my girlfriend once and a while."

Mikan sat speechless and blob-like. She couldn't move away from Natsume.

The man shrugged, "Fine." he turned and walked back to the front of the bus where his buddies were waiting.

Once Natsume's arm was off her shoulder, Mikan was almost instantly herself again. She glared at him, "Your _girlfriend?_" she asked in a dangerous tone.

Natsume blinked once, "I'll explain later. You're just _too_ dense and loud for me to tell you now."

Mikan crossed her arms and pouted like a child. She was silent the rest of the way to Central Town. Once there, though, it was different.

She jumped off the bus after Natsume, who was standing looking bored. Mikan on the other hand looked amazed. So many shops. Too bad she was with Natsume, the Ice King.

"Yo, Polka-Dots."

His voice snapped her away from her thoughts. She looked around at him, reluctantly, "What?" _Oh Lord of Ice. _She added silently.

"You wanna know why I called you my girlfriend or not?" he asked. His posture of leisurely, with his fists stuffed in his pockets. Mikan slapped her forehead mentally. She had completely forgotten about that incident.

"Yes, yes." Mikan said, a little too eagerly. He raised an eyebrow at her, smirking slightly. Her face tinted a light shade of pink, realizing what she must of sounded like, "Not that I'm interested in you or anything..." she mumbled.

"Right." Natsume rolled his eyes, his tone sarcastic, "Anyway. I said that because that guy had other plans for you other than getting away from me."

Mikan blinked and thought what he had said over and over in her head, "What kind of things?"

"Nothing good. You'd be safer not talking to strangers."

"You're strange. I shouldn't be talking to you!" Mikan exclaimed suddenly, pointing a finger at Natsume. He glared slightly.

"I'm serious."

"Why do you care if something happens to me, anyway?" she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

He stood silently for a while before saying, "I don't." he turned and headed in the direction of a tiny café. Mikan blinked and followed him, totally forgetting about their previous discussion. The only thing that mattered at this moment was the fact that Hyuuga Natsume had visited this café before.

Mikan caught up to him, "I didn't know you liked cafés!" she commented. _So the Ice King has a soft side. _She grinned at the thought.

"I don't. They're too small-town folk for me." Natsume told her in a monotone.

Mikan shot him a glare, "I came from a small town!"

Natsume shrugged as they entered the café. The rest of the date was basically just that. Natsume would say something, Mikan would retort, then Natsume would shrug. Mikan found it incredibly annoying. As time passed, she got angered.

She stood up from the chair and said, "Why did I even give you a chance? I'm going back to the dorms!" and then slammed a couple rabbits on the table before storming out of the café. She left Natsume feeling awkward since everyone in the room was staring at him with glares. _What did I do? _Natsume thought, _All I did was comment on her bra strap. Stars, huh?_

Mikan sat down on the bench, waiting for the next bus to come and take her back to the High School dorm rooms. She dug her heel into the dirt, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, "I guess he really is a jerk."

She continued to sit silently until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Go away, Natsume!"

"Who's Natsume?" a gruff voice said.

Mikan twisted around to see who was holding her shoulder.

There in front of her stood the man from earlier. His horrible stench told Mikan that he was drunk. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Go away." she commanded.

"Don't you wanna play a little game, Kitty?" he slurred, wrapping one arm around her shoulders from behind so that she was pinned to the bench.

"No thanks." Mikan told him, attempting to move his arm away. He laughed and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"What a cute little kitten." he said. Mikan stiffened. Natsume had been right. This guy was bad news.

But then she felt an instance heat. The man yelped loudly and jumped away, trying to put out the fire that was running up his sleeve.

"I believe she said she didn't want to play." The crimson-eyed teen said, stepping out from behind a lamppost, his alice burning in his palm.

"Natsume!" Mikan sounded relieved. She jumped up to her feet and rushed up to him, again forgetting about their argument. He smirked at her tone of voice and actions. He grabbed her hand with his free hand and began dragging her into the forest, leading her through the falling shadows. Her face, luckily hidden from him because of the coming darkness, was a bright color of pink.

"Wha--? Where are we going? The bus stop is back there!" she protested.

"Do you really want to stay at the bus stop while a couple drunks are wandering around?" Natsume asked her, "I can't protect you from each and everyone of them. So, we're walking back."

Mikan frowned as she allowed herself to be dragged deeper into the forest. Natsume wouldn't do anything to her while they were alone. _Right? _She asked, feeling as if a knife dipped in fear had been stabbed through her torso. _I'll have to trust him for now._

Soon, the sun dipped under the horizon and the sky with painted with stars, leaving the two in darkness.

**&**

**Well. This is nothing like I originally planned, but I had a brilliant, evil idea. Unfortunately, it'll make the story longer then I expected it to be. But oh well, it gave me inspiration to keep writing since after I wrote the first chapter, my inspiration went flop! Haha. Look out for the next chapter: The Hurt!**

**Haha. I know, Mikan blushed a lot in this chapter. But she's just sooo cute when she blushes. Lol. J/K J/K.**


End file.
